What Awaits On The Other Side
by BubbleWrapAndCupcake
Summary: The flock has passed. She only has Adira left. But there is more beyond her knowledge that awaits her on the other side. Something that she needs to help save. It's all up to her again to save the world, but like before she isn't Alone.
1. Chapter 1

**The other one will be longer I promise.**

**Song of the chapter: I don't care by Apocalyptica **

There gone. My flock, my love, my pyro, my everything. All of them gone. I'm really alone now. I remember it so clearly. We, the flock, were laughing and joking around, not having a care in the world. I hadn't paid attention to the noises around us. The extra wing flaps, the quiet growls until it was too late.

We fought so hard, but they had the upper hand. We were actually losing… In An air battle too! Then they were almost gone maybe 10 or so left. _We're going to get out alive _I had thought, oh so stupidly. We almost did, but while I was too busy fighting three erasers I failed to hear the cock of the gun behind me.

"Max! Behind you!" yelled fang. I heard the shot of the gun but before I could blink Iggy was in front of me blocking the bullets path. I heard his scream. It was a scream filled with pain, sadness, anger and…happiness? I

Watched as the blood spread across his shirt as he hurtled to the ground. "Iggy!" We all screamed. I dived down and eventually caught up to him, grabbing him and cradling him to my chest. I landed and put him on the ground gently, tears streaming down my face. I tried anything to stop the bleeding but Iggy just pushed my hands away. He looked in my direction, but not quiet at me and smiled.

"Listen. I did this to save you max. And myself. I'll finally be free of this life, this hell. I can be free in a better place. I want you guys to keep living and remember I'll always be with you. Whether it is in your heart or in your thoughts. But it's time to leave. But I'll say this. I love you guys. You've been with me through everything. And nudge. Nudge, I love you, more than a friend. I'm sorry you have to know this way but…even though I can't see you I know that you're beautiful. You can make the best of a situation. Gazzy, My little partner in crime. Keep up the good work. Grow up to be a Minnie me you little booger. Angel, sweet But scary at times angel. Always be the little sweet girl I know is still down there somewhere. And don't use mind control too much. Max….Lead the flock like you have always done. Stay strong. For them. For me. I love you…mommy. And fang…fangles my boy, be who you are and help max along the journey….oh and don't forget to use protection." He had said. We all chuckled at the last bit. "I love you guys. Forever the flock." He put out a shaky hand.

We all stacked our fist and tapped it. "Forever." I had said. He sucked in a breath. But never let it out.

That night we all cried over our lost member. Even fang the emotionless brick cried. We never really got over it. But we kept going. For Iggy. The next to go was angel. We were captured 6 months after Iggy…. But we were stuck in the school for 4 months. But that was enough for angel to let go. We were tested, pocked, shocked, burn and much worse.

Angel had finally come back from being gone for 2 days. She told me everything that they had done to her.

She had to watch others die, they poked at her brain, see how much heat she could take. The worst was they had tried to enhance her vision by operating on her eyes, _**WHILE SHE WAS AWAKE!**_** (A/N I can't believe they did that to her in nevermore!)**Those bastards had hurt my little angel inso many ways it could have been unfixable. If only she had held on to try.

"I can't do it anymore Maxie. I can't hold on much longer. It's too hard. Life is too hard and I can't take it. We shouldn't have to live like this. I just want to be free, from all of this. I love you guys I really do. But I'm tired now; it's time for me to sleep. I love you all, Max, Fang, Nudge and the Gasman. I love you." She said the last part so quiet it was like she was talking to herself.

Tears were streaming down my face. "Angel! Please baby, don't leave! Hold on! Please! I love you! Angel!" I screeched. Nudge was thrashing around in her cage; Gazzy was screaming and clawing at his cage. Fang was also trying to pull his bars apart chocking on his sobs. Suddenly, putting all my emotions into my strength I was able to rip apart my cage bars.

Walking to angel's cage I ripped off the lock and cradled her to my chest crying into her blonde mess of curls. I broke the rest of the flock's cages and let some more experiments out. We fought for our lives mostly on anger.

Anger for everything they put us through, from birth to making angel finally give up. We finally got out, me still holding angel.

They had taken two people from my life already. It was time for itex and all there stupid branches to disappear. And first we'll start with this one.

**Well that's the first part. I would put it longer but my journal is all the way downstairs and that has the first 13 chapters in it but I'm too lazy to get it. So anyway yeah and I know this is sad but it's only the beginning. So yeah tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Another is gone

Now we were on the second floor so when we jumped out the window it gave us barley enough time to whip out our wings. WE flew higher as I carried angel in my arms, still silently crying.

I turned over and looked at Gazzy. Seeing his face made me want to just drop out of the sky. "Gazzy do you have any bombs?" I asked, my voice cracking towards the end. He wiped tears from his eyes only to have a new set to spill over and nodded. Taking out around eight bombs from his pack, I chocked back a new round sobs as I thought of Iggy.

I took the bombs from him and by the look on his face I knew he wanted to hold his sister. I passed angel to him and nudge immediately came to help him hold her. I turned and began circling the school. I dropped the bombs all over the roof of the building, watching as it collapsed. I gave a sinister smile and flew back to the flock.

"Let's move." I yelled. But I noticed that I didn't have the strong tone of voice I used to have. We flew for two hours until I couldn't take it. I dropped down in a forest and cried. I heard fang nudge and Gazzy all land beside me but was too sad to look. My angel, my sweet little angel was gone. And it was my fault.

We flew to North America where Iggy's grave was and buried her too. That night we slept on their grave. It was placed in the, most beautiful woods we had ever seen, but it was a wood no one ever went in. From the outside it looked creepy and scary but when you walk through it's just amazing. I couldn't sleep at all and looking neither could anyone else.

For the next two days we stayed at the grave and thought of all the memories with them. Over the course of the next six months we had destroyed itex and all there branches. After fighting off the last of the last branch that night I suggested we sleep in Miami since it was so close by. WE walked around and found an alley way to sleep in so we set up our camp and slept.

Big mistake.

Fang was on watch and I finally got some rest from the long day we had. I awoke to the sounds of heavy footsteps. AS the footsteps grew closer I could tell there were maybe 10 or 12 grown men. Waking up the other I prepared for a fight.

When they came in sight the first thing I noticed was the tattoo on their upper right arm. All of them had it. They were obviously a gang. Shit.

"Well, Well, Well fella's look what we have here. You guys runaways?" the leader, I guess asked. I growled and stepped forward and so did my flock. The guys all laughed and walked over to us.

One of them reached out there hands. "Come on we can help You Find momma and daddy." He said. I lunged for him and kicked him in the gut, knocking him backwards. The gang leaped into action and we started to fight. Normally we would be able to take them but we were tired, cold and hungry. So we weren't really up for a fight.

I had 3 guys on me and I was just throwing punches and kicks now really paying attention to what I was doing. One guy got an upper cut to my jaw. As I stumbled back the others took that as there advantage to advance on me. As I was getting beat up I heard a cry for help.

"MAX! Fang nu-." I heard Gazzy scream. I looked just in time to see one of the gang break his head. I watched as he fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth and his eyes lose life. I screamed for him and tried to get him but the guys just wouldn't let me. On instinct I kicked one guy in the face then hit his right temple with my fist, knocking him out. The next came at me and I swept his feet from under him then stomped on his chest, breaking his ribs in the process.

By the time I finally got to Gazzy the whole gang was on the ground. I ran over to him with tears streaming down my face with nudge and fang on my heels. I picked him up and flew up with him. Fang and Nudge caught on and flew up with me and we flew for a little while before we found Spot to land in.

"No… No this can't be real. I can't lose another one of you. Not again. Please….Please!" I screamed in pain. Emotional pain. More tears flooded my eyes, landing on the Gasman's face. I had lost another one, my little trooper, the mini pyro my stink bomb was gone.

And it was my entire fault.

I let nudge hold him while I scooted back. I was sobbing so hard when I felt arms wrap around me. I turned my head into fangs chest and cried. After a day of crying in the deserted place we brought him to the grave. We did what we did for the other member. Sat there and cried.

3 months later we were living in an apartment close by their grave. We were actually a little happy. But then came the worst morning ever.

_I was in the kitchen attempting to make hot chocolate. I burned the water then I couldn't find the package, so while I was looking for it I dropped the cup. "Crap." I muttered. I heard footsteps coming down the hall so I quickly tried to clean up the mess. Nudge walked through the door, rubbing her eyes and dragging her feet across the floor to the fridge. She turned to look at me then to the floor. Smiling slightly she shook her head and bent down to help me._

_After we cleaned everything up she sighed and put her hair in a messy bun. She turned to walk out when I saw it. There was her expiration date on her neck. I ran to her and grabbed her head checking the date. She had two weeks. I stepped back trying to hold back tear, a hand over my mouth. Nudge looked at me then raced to the bathroom, me following behind her. She looked in the mirror at the bold black numbers on her dark brown skin._

Those next two weeks we had done all the things nudge wanted to do always together never apart. The day before she died we bought her to the grave and we sat around and talked about all the good times. Even fang talked a lot. It was the most we talked for a while since angel died.

"You guys know I love you right? Never forget me, keep me in your heart forever and always. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I'll be with the rest of the flock. Don't try to speed up the processes and come to us. When your time comes then we'll be together. But right now just live the life we never had. I love you both. But now it's my turn to leave, so right now goodbye and I love you…" That was it. Nudge, the fashinista, chatter box, the nudge channel and probably the happiest person at the worst times was gone.

And again it was my entire fault.


	3. Chapter 3

_Then there was Fang and I, flock of two. I was still grieving over what happened. After all it was my fault. WE hadn't done much, stayed at a hotel sometimes. Currently we were in a wood somewhere and it was night, me being the first on watch. I was deep in thought so I wasn't aware of the smell of smoke around me. As the fire got closer I still didn't realise it was there before it was too late._

"_Max are you cooking?" Fang said. I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at fang curiously. His eyes widened at something behind me. I whirled around and saw a huge forest fire coming this way. _

_We quickly scrambled to gather our things up and get out. We ran away from that place but the fire was catching up. Now we would have flown but there were trees covering every inch of the sky, so no opening to spread out wings. I ran faster than fang, leaving him trailing behind. I was in a clearing and was about to fly up when I noticed fang wasn't behind me._

"_Fang! Where are you?" I screamed. I heard another scream back from where we were running and instantly ran towards the voice. Then there he was, stuck under a tree that must have fallen on him. Bending down I tried to yank him out._

"_Max. Max I love you. You are the most beautiful thing to live on this earth and I love you. Never forget me and I'll never forget you. I Love you so much Maximum Ride." He said. I was crying by the time he finished and was trying even harder to pull him out._

"_No Fang no! Fang You can't leave! Fang!" I yelled. It was too late though because I saw his eyes closing and his body stop moving. I cried and finally got him out. I quickly ran back to the clearing, noting how light his body seemed. I flew up away from that place. The place that caused the death of my last piece of family._

**Present day**

It's been 2 years now. I'm 16 now and a lot has changed, including me. I haven't talked since fang's death; my hair is now a Swedish blonde colour instead of brown hair with a little blonde. I have random streaks of silver in some places that are permanent from my electric power. I constantly wear sunglasses because my eyes are the most powerful thing I have. My Pupils are white and my Irises have every colour of the flock's eyes starting with Angels. Her blue is rimmed around my pupil, then Gazzy's slightly darker shade. Next is Nudges caramel eyes rimming around Gazzy's eyes, Iggy's electric blue rimming Nudge's then Fang Beautiful obsidian Eyes are over the edge.

As I was saying before I have to wear sunglasses. When I take them off and look directly in a person's eyes, acid starts to course through their veins, there face starts to twist into unusual angles like the nose will end up on the forehead or something then a thousand shards of the sharpest pieces of ice begin to stab through your body.

I have the power to control all four elements, Shape shift into animals, Go into others dreams, stick to walls therefore it's kind of like wall crawling, My dreams are more like seeing the future or me being in the astral plane. Astral as in the spiritual plane. Pretty insane. I've spent the last 2 years searching for them every time I get to go to the spiritual plane. Now I can't just go there voluntarily. I'm usually brought there by something that I'm not sure of. I read minds and my personal favourite is I can create weapons out of physical energy. Pretty awesome. It would have come in handy had I not given up.

You see after Fang… Went away I realised I was at fault for all of their deaths. If I had been aware of my surrounding and paying attention Iggy wouldn't have been shot. If I had busted us out the school faster, made a plan to get out, angel wouldn't have given up. It was my fault that we had ever stayed in that ally, I could have fought harder and Gazzy wouldn't have had his neck snapped liked a twig. When we had destroyed itex I should have thought about it, instead of just leaving the expiration dates like they were never going to happen. Now Nudge is dead because of what an idiot I am. There is no doubt that fang dying is not my fault. I was so damn into my thoughts and not focusing! I could have known it before time! Then I just left Fang in the dust. I'm so worthless.

I tried to die. I almost did, but then the Dolor found me and saved me. The Dolor is like the school but a little worse. But there at least human enough to give me real food and a bed. Even if it is a really thin mattress but I don't care. I'm their favourite subject because I allow them to do anything to me and I don't struggle, or scream or anything. I realised that instead of dying why not live a life of pain and suffering? So that's exactly what I'm doing.

Now as I said before my eyes contain a lot of power. I'm pretty sure If I look longer more pain would be caused. I know of this power because the Dolor knows I won't try to escape so they let me sit outside. A bird had landed above me, and then when I was going to turn my head to look away from it, the thing poops on my head. Now I would have been mad, but I don't feel anything but grief quilt and sorrow so I just stared into the birds eyes for 3 seconds. It dropped to the ground and what I described before happened.

I have one thing that I treasure though. It's a bird that I keep. This bird is a hawk ironically and it is the only thing I care about. The scientist let me keep it because when they tried to take her away I almost killed one of the scientists. Her name is Adira meaning strong in Arabic.

Right now I was being led down the hall to a new test, adira resting on my shoulder. Opening the door the drone, the things they use to guide the experiments around, pushed me in. I took sight of the scene before me, seeing a giant metal circle thing in the middle of the room. There were maybe 20 people standing around waiting for me to show up. The door closed loudly behind me and everyone turned their heads to look at me.

"Ah here you are. This is Maximum ride the tester to this experiment. Now Max I know you won't care but we are going to send you through time. We think that we've got the key to it. All you need to do is come here so we can put the tracker in your arm then walk through the portal got it?" Sean, a scientist, said. I gave a Kurt nod and walked over to the guy holding a gun thing. He took my arm and inserted some blue thing into my arm, then letting me go.

I walked over to the circle and stood in front of it, ignoring the excited chatters behind me. Blue and purple swirled in the middle of the circle. The scientist ushered me to go so I took a step into the portal.

If only I had known what a waited me on the other side.

**Hey. I know this took forever but as I've mentioned I lost my notebook. I also keep making new stories so I have been pushing this onto the side. Sorry but I'll try to update faster.**


	4. See ya

**Bye guys. I'm uh…. I'm putting this story on hiatus until I can either get back to it or declare it up for adoption. I know you guys have been waiting forever for the next chapter but I can't get on it. I started school again, I have band class, and I have my piano and vocals lesson. I have absolutely no room to sit down and finish this story. That and I just don't feel for fan fiction much anymore. I don't even read it anymore. I'm sorry guys… and girls but I Don't want to keep this story going and update every like 2 months with only small chapters. I don't want to disappoint anymore people that I am now. Oh yeah but I'm better now. I actually had strep throat, with puss and stuff on my tonsils so I just took some medicine and I'm good. But yeah. Ya'll can still message me and stuff I'll most likely reply but yeah this story is from this point on, on hiatus. And If anyone is coming to Oahu for winter vacation or whatever TELL me cause my friends suck and I like meeting new people….if you're not a total creep. This is long so… bye. I'll miss you people!**


End file.
